


Caught in a Landslide (No Escape from Reality)

by Gigi_Sinclair



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Sinclair/pseuds/Gigi_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo Ren mix things up in bed. Loosely based on a TFA Kink meme prompt about them trying to make love instead of banging for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Landslide (No Escape from Reality)

“I _beg_ your _pardon_?” Hux was so outraged, he was embarrassed, or perhaps he was so embarrassed, he was outraged. Either way, the emotions swirled in him like the ingredients of an exquisite cocktail, mingling together to create a new, indivisible entity. “If,” he carried on, before Kylo Ren could reply, “you are finding our assignations _boring_ , then by all means, feel free to seek entertainment elsewhere. I've heard there's a particular radar technician, Max or Matt or something, who won't stop singing your praises. I'm sure he would be more than amenable to any depravity you cared to suggest.”

Ren looked at him. Heat came to Hux's face, and he knew without looking in the mirror that he had turned his usual unappealing shade of red from chest to hairline. 

“Relax, would you?” Ren finally told him. “I didn't say I was bored. All I said was, every time we go at it, it's like we're trying to kill each other.” 

That was true. It was what Hux liked. Hands around his wrists hard enough to bruise, sharp teeth drawing blood from his lips, a cock ramming inside him with enough friction that Hux knew he'd be feeling it for days. And Hux gave back as good as he got. He held his own physically, but where he really excelled was verbal evisceration. A constant stream of put downs—most of them complete fabrications—about Ren's lack of sexual prowess, his supposed physical unattractiveness and his general uselessness as a human being spewed forth from Hux whenever they went to bed together, and Ren had never complained before. Rather the reverse. He'd come like a geyser every time they'd done it, and Hux had always been right behind him. 

But now, it seemed, Ren wanted something else. “So what do you suggest, then?” Hux spat. He wanted nothing more than to demand Ren leave his quarters and never return, but, as there were strict rules against fraternization within the chain of command, it was next to impossible for a general to find a partner of any kind. Before the arrangement with Ren, Hux had gone a long time—much longer than he cared to admit or remember—without anything. It would be difficult to go back to that state of enforced celibacy. 

Ren looked away. “I don't know.”

A lie so obvious, it was insulting. “You must have some sort of plan. Why bring it up otherwise?”

“What about a wedding night?” 

The red staining Hux's face darkened to purple. He could feel it. “I've told you, I have no interest in being Padma fucking Amidala.”

“Padmé,” Ren corrected, then quickly added, “That's not what I meant. I thought maybe we could try being...regular people.” 

“Regular people.” Hux had never heard anything so dreary.

“Maybe Coruscanti.” 

“I hate the Coruscanti.” Although, to be fair, Hux hated nearly everyone. 

“Something else, then. That part doesn't matter. We could just be a regular couple, on their wedding night. Why not?” Defiance crept into Ren's tone. “Are you afraid you'll be terrible if you can't hide behind insults?” 

“No. I'm afraid you'll be terrible if you don't knock me half-unconscious first.” Still, he wasn't about to let Ren win at anything. If Hux refused, it would be as good as admitting defeat. If Ren wanted to play act, then, as he said, why not? “But all right.” Hux stood up straight. 

“Really?” Suddenly, Ren looked unsure. That made Hux even more determined. 

“Absolutely. Congratulations,” Hux snapped. “I'm so fucking happy to be married to you, darling.” 

“Yes. Ah, yes. You, too. It was a wonderful day.” Ren's acting was on par with a junior cadet production of a Corellian morality fable. _I can do better than that_ , Hux thought, and held out his arms. Ren came into them, and Hux enfolded him in a stiff hug. It was like embracing a droid.

“I must admit, I'm a little nervous,” Hux said, into Ren's hair. “This being our first time and all.”

“Our first time?”

“Of course. We waited until the wedding.”

Ren pulled back. “Why would we do that?”

“Because you insisted. Darling.” Hux enunciated the word as precisely as possible through gritted teeth.

“I don't really think...”

“For fuck's sake, Ren, are we doing this or not? Because if not, I'm perfectly happy to do what we always do and get to sleep. Some of us have reason to get up in the morning.” 

“No, it's fine. Right. We waited. I insisted. I'm...I'm so glad I did. It makes things so much more...exciting.” 

That wasn't the word Hux would have chosen. Still, he stepped back and began to undress, trying to put a bit of nervous bridegroom flair into it. He hesitated on the button of his trousers, and immediately, Ren placed his hand over Hux's. It was large and warm. Hux imagined it gripping his wrist, slapping his backside, striking him across the face, anything other than this banal situation. 

“Let me help you, darling,” Ren muttered. Hux let him. He stood still as Ren unfastened his trousers and pushed them down as far as they would go. Then, Ren knelt, putting his mouth tantalizingly close to Hux's crotch. “Sit down,” he said, and Hux did so, resting on the edge of his bed as Ren unlaced his boots. 

Remembering his character, Hux moved immediately under the blankets once he was naked. The sheets were cool and crisp. Ren undressed himself. When he revealed his cock, Hux let his eyes widen theatrically, the way they had almost done the first time he had actually seen it. “That's huge,” was what he'd almost said, then, but he'd thankfully retained his composure. The inexperienced Coruscanti bridegroom had no such self-control. 

“Don't worry.” Ren smirked. “I'll be gentle.” 

That was exactly what Hux was afraid of. 

Kissing had never played much of a role in their encounters. It was a preamble, something to be dispensed with as soon as possible so they could get on to the good stuff. Often, they didn't bother at all. Tonight, though, the imaginary newlywed couple kissed at length. Ren was better at it than Hux would have expected. Even he, who wasn't into that sort of thing at all, could appreciate the skill involved in long, slow kisses, in tongues that brushed together with ever-changing degrees of pressure so that Hux was left guessing exactly what would come next. When Ren finally pulled away, Hux licked his lips and was about to say something disparaging about Ren's complete lack of kissing ability. Just in time, he remembered his character, and did nothing but smile meekly. 

“This,” Ren said, his voice softer than Hux had ever heard it, “is so fucking boring.” 

Hux laughed, genuinely. He'd never done it in bed before. He could, in fact, count on one hand the number of times he'd laughed anywhere aboard the _Finalizer_. “It was your idea, you idiot.” 

“Well, maybe we could drop the wedding night thing. I don't want to do a whole virgin situation anyway.” 

“Good.” Hux pushed Ren over. He went willingly, rolling onto his back. Hux got on top, straddling his crotch. Boring as it had been, the kissing had worked them both into hardness. “How about this. I'm a cadet, you're the new groundskeeper.” The words flowed from Hux before he could think about them, tripping from his tongue with seemingly no input from his conscious self. “If we get caught, I'll be expelled and you'll be fired. And my father will kill us both.” Normally, the mere thought of his father was enough to quash any burgeoning erection. This time, however, the danger of being caught by him, even if completely imaginary, sent a frisson up Hux's spine. Hux slid down and licked a long stripe up Ren's cock. Whether he was interested in the scenario or not, Ren grunted, and Hux grinned. “Why, Mr...” He tried to remember the name of the groundskeeper at the Academy and couldn't. It didn't matter. The man had been in his late seventies and blessed with two artificial legs. “Groundskeeper,” he said. “I didn't know you cared.” He went down again, taking Ren's cock as far into his mouth as he could. 

It was pure fantasy. Even if there had been someone like Ren at the Academy, Hux would never have approached him. He would have been too anxious, too repressed, too fearful of upsetting the order of things and particularly of upsetting his father. _I would have jerked off every night thinking about him though,_ Hux thought, as he slid his mouth up and down. He spent more time at it than he usually would have, making Ren as wet as possible, smiling to himself as Ren groaned and gripped the sheets. Cadet Hux would have liked that. It would have made him proud to have such a handsome man, tall and dark and dangerously sexy with his huge facial scar, at his mercy.

It would have made him nervous, too. Cadet Hux was no virgin, but he had yet to develop the sophisticated tastes of his older counterpart. He didn't understand the balance between pleasure and pain, how each could enhance the other and lift sex onto another plane. He would have just wanted the pleasure. 

Ren wasn't supposed to read Hux's mind during sex. He wasn't supposed to read Hux's mind at any time, but during sex had been explicitly forbidden. Still, the drawer of Hux's nightstand flew open, untouched, and a tube of lubricant launched itself into Ren's waiting hand. A shimmer of irritation passed through Hux, but they were both far gone now, Ren shaking and Hux's cock leaking onto his stomach. He didn't want to stop for an argument. Instead, Hux lay down on top of Ren, nibbling the outer rim of Ren's ear and whispering, “I didn't know I was fucking a Jedi.” 

Ren stiffened, and not in a good way. For a moment, Hux wondered if that was too much. _He started this whole stupid thing_ , Hux thought indignantly, refusing to feel any modicum of guilt. He certainly wasn't going to apologize. Just as Hux wondered if he might be reduced to jerking himself off after all, Ren came back to life, flipping them over so he was on top again. 

“I'm not a Jedi, cadet.” He opened the lubricant with one well-practised movement. “I'm a Sith lord.” 

Ren bent down for another kiss. It was rougher than before, but still not in their usual league. Cadet Hux would have liked it, Hux decided. Hux put his arms around Ren, holding him close as he moved to lap at Hux's throat. “Don't leave a mark,” Hux cautioned, in character and in person, as Ren's suction grew more intense.

“Are you afraid Daddy will see?”

Daddy, and Captain Phasma, Lieutenant Mitaka, Snoke and everybody else with whom Hux strove to maintain an air of highest professionalism. “I told you,” Hux murmured, “I'll be expelled. And you'll lose your job.”

“That would be unfortunate.” A hand slid down the outside of Hux's thigh, hitching it up over Ren's hip. “We would be outcasts.” 

“We'd have to run away together.” In reality, such a thought was beyond abhorrent. In this situation, however, Hux could see his cadet-self thinking of it as daring, even romantic. Cadet Hux had still believed in romance. 

“But where would we go, cadet?” Ren's finger, slick with lubricant, pressed carefully into Hux. Hux gasped, and bit down on Ren's shoulder to cover it, although not as hard as his instincts demanded.

“You're a Sith lord,” Hux said, when he could speak again. “There must be something you can do.” 

Evidently, he couldn't think of anything. Ren moved to the other side of Hux's neck, careful not to spend too much time on any one spot. Hux appreciated that. He ran one hand through Ren's thick hair by way of gratitude, using the other to lightly scratch across his back. Under normal circumstances, that would have spurred Ren into fucking him more or less immediately, but clearly these were not normal circumstances. Ren kept kissing his neck and kept preparing Hux carefully, as if Hux really were an inexperienced cadet who might easily be injured in a way he didn't want. 

By the time Ren made a decisive move, Hux was panting for it, aching for completion in a way he'd never felt before. He didn't normally have time. Usually, they would have been done long before now. Ren would have gone back to his quarters and Hux would be reading the nightly reports before trying to get some sleep. But that was Lord Ren and General Hux. Cadet Hux and the unnamed Sith lord had, it seemed, all the time in the world. 

Finally, Ren pulled Hux up onto his hands and knees, a beginners' position in Hux's mind. It was suitable for the scenario, but Hux didn't expect fireworks out of it. Then Ren slid in, far deeper and much more easily than he ever had before. Hux had never felt anything like it, as a cadet, a general or anything in between. It was beyond words. He moaned, which was really the only possible response. It came out much louder and more desperate than he expected. He would never have lived it down, if he and Ren talked about any of this outside the bedroom, but since they never had, he doubted they would start now. Ren himself was making a litany of potentially embarrassing noises, grunting and gasping behind him. 

Thanks to the lengthy preparation, the edge of pain that normally accompanied these encounters was gone, but Hux didn't miss it. This was pure bliss, absolute ecstasy that had Hux's eyes rolling up into his head even before Ren laid a hand on his cock. When he did, Ren barely had chance to rub it once, twice, two lengthy strokes from the root to the tip, before Hux came, pulsing hard for what seemed like forever. 

When it stopped, Hux, breathing heavily, wiped the sweat from his forehead. As he turned to glance over his shoulder, Ren captured him in a kiss, fitting their mouths together like they belonged there, and came himself. 

Afterward, they lay together for a long time, side by side. They didn't touch, but Hux found himself enjoying the warmth radiating from Ren's body, the dip in the mattress caused by another body in his bed. At last, Hux gave himself a mental shake of the head and forced himself to speak. 

“What kind of Sith lord,” he said, “works as a fucking _groundskeeper_?” 

“It was your stupid fantasy, Academy boy. What are you going to want next time? A paddle on your ass because you were late for trigonometry?” 

“You would have preferred the two bridegrooms of Coruscant?” 

“No. That was awful. But yours...wasn't.” Ren glanced over. 

“No. Not awful.” 

Hux wouldn't have thought it possible, but Ren's desire for inane role play had proved interesting. Not as a everyday affair, of course, but on occasion, to spice things up. Weren't all couples supposed to be interested in spicing things up? He and Ren weren't a couple or anything close to it, but they had been sleeping together for long enough now that clearly, a little novelty didn't go amiss. 

Ren sat up, the mattress shifting as he moved. Hux glanced at the chronometer. It was so late, it was early again, with only a few hours before he was expected back on the bridge. “I should wash up,” Ren said, stretching his arms over his head. “I need to go.”

“You could stay here,” Hux countered. It was purely an offer of convenience. While normally their encounters were over so quickly, they had plenty of time left in their evenings, this one had been exceptional. “Just for this once,” Hux added, quickly. “Because it's so late.” 

“Right.” Ren blinked. Hux could feel the damned blush rising again, but Ren lay back down and it subsided. “Just this once,” Ren repeated. Hux leaned over to switch off the light. 

“Don't get used to it,” Hux said. “And don't touch me.” He didn't. Ren lay so still and so quietly that Hux assumed he'd gone to sleep. He was nearly there himself, drifting pleasantly to the electric hum of the ship, when Ren said, “I'm so fucking happy to be married to you, darling.” 

“Shut up.” Hux kicked him, hard. Ren had the nerve to laugh, then rolled over to his side with his back to Hux.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm manitoba-sauce-cake.tumblr.com, but to be honest, I don't post much.


End file.
